Hot Pursuit
by xsprinter
Summary: They have been promoted to highway patrolling but what happens when they discover something else that is happening
1. Mitsubishi Lancer

Hot Pursuit

A You're Under Arrest Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Miyuki and Natsumi advances to the next level of traffic handling situations. They have been positioned at the highway patrol section of the Traffic Division of Bokuto Police Department. Exactly after their promotion, numerous highway violators were caught using stolen vehicles with tampered plates, but could this be a conspiracy. What's happening?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of You're Under Arrest, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: Mitsubishi Lancer 

Caution: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

"_A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 7 was just stolen a few days ago. It was said that the vehicles color is blue, however the vehicle is newly bought, so it still has no plates, but if you think that the Lancer is very suspicious, please call the Bokuto Traffic Station at the numbers below your screen... for other news..."_

Captain Arizuka then turned the television of the AVR off. "Now that you all know the basic report, lets go to the traffic motives. The owner is one of the richest men in Tokyo; however, he said that he has something in that car that is more valuable than money can boy or even money itself. Our mission is to locate that vehicle. Officers Miyuki Kobayakawa and Natsumi Tsujimoto will be heading the operation. Dismissed"

"Captain can sure be a pain in the ass," Natsumi said.

"Well, lets just do our job okay" Miyuki said happily as they went to their vehicle.

They were promoted but still, Miyuki insisted to use her 'today'

They are now on patrol on Highway 5&6 when they detected a speeder and chased it.

"Here we go" Miyuki said

"Dispatch, this is Bokuto 3, we have spotted a speeding blue Mitsubishi Lancer at Highway 5&6, send back up over" Natsumi radioed. "Roger that Bokuto 3, Bokuto 8 will be your cover" Bokuto station replied.

They were swerving with the cars ahead of them, barely dodging every vehicle with inches to spare. Good thing, Miyuki was trained as a precision driving specialist. They are now exiting the Highway and entering the expressway. Fortunately they were headed south, still the jurisdiction of the Bokuto Highway Patrol section.

"Nitro ON!" Miyuki said as she pushed the Nitro button boosting the vehicle's power and catching up on the speeding vehicle.

"THIS IS NATSUMI TSUJIMOTO OF THE BOKUTO POLICE DEPARTMENT, PULL OVER THE SIDE OF THE ROAD BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT" Natsumi said at the megaphone. The suspect did not respond. "This is Bokuto 3, suspect is not responding, request we use a tack-strip, over" Natsumi said. "Roger that Captain says go ahead." HQ replied

"This is Bokuto 22, tack-strip is set up half a click from the old tower over" An officer said.

"Half a click, what are we, in Vietnam?" Natsumi asked teasingly

"Hey work with me baby, work with me" The officer replied

"Roger that 22, we'll be there in approximately 10 minutes" Natsumi replied

After 10 minutes... "Suspect has failed to hit the tack-strip, over" Natsumi radioed

"Roger that, suspect is still at large, continue your pursuit" HQ said

After a few moments... "Bokuto 3, you are reaching Bokuto/Tokyo jurisdictional border, keep your distance to a maximum precaution while we give you clearance" HQ radioed. "Roger that" Natsumi replied. "Damn it, we wont capture it now, and we cannot let Tokyo police department to get this fugitive" Miyuki said

"Relax, they'll give us clearance, if they don't, it's like they let the fugitive go" Natsumi said as she relaxed a bit

"Bokuto 3 maintain distance, you have no clearance to pursue suspect beyond our jurisdiction, lay-low Bokuto 3" "WHAT" Natsumi screamed. "You were saying" Miyuki teased. "Can we focus on the subject here" Natsumi stated

"Bokuto 3, this is Bokuto 22, we are reaching the jurisdictional border, we should pull back now" "Not yet" Miyuki said.

They were now past the Tokyo/Bokuto border and was going 120 kilometers per hour.

"STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, THIS IS TOKYO 9 YOU HAVE ENTERED TOKYO HIGHWAY PATROL JURISDICTION, WE WILL TAKE OVER THE SITUATION SO YOU MAY CEASE YOUR PURSUIT" A Tokyo patrol car announced as he was matching their speed.

"Sorry Tokyo 9, we will not abandon our pursuit. This is way out of your hand" Natsumi radioed. "And your out of your league, after this pursuit, I will be reporting you to your officials Bokuto 3"

Miyuki then speeded up and as she had the right angle and timing, she pit maneuver the speeder making him tumble down to a stop.

**TBC**

Well, this is my first fic in this category, although I am not a fanatic of the series I like it and I decided to make a fic of it as well. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Hot Pursuit in the category of You're Under Arrest.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, **Which means, it could have been the sequel of the series

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of You're Under Arrest are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Broadcaster: **TBS

**Distributor: **Bandai Visual

**Music Production: **Victor Entertainment

**Production: **Bandai Visual, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, and Taiho Shichuazo Production Committee

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Licensed: **AnimEigo

**Recording Studio: **Coastal Carolina Sound Studios

**Subtitles: **AnimEigo

**Translation: **AnimEigo

_**Spanish Productions Staff:**_

**Broadcaster: **Chilevision (Chile), ETC TV (Chile), Magic Kids (Latin America), and RCN (Colombia)

**Distributor: **Televix (Latin America)

**Dubbing: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile (Latin America)

**Recording Studios: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own You're Under Arrest aracters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-10-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (FINISHED)**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest**

**Seduction – Great Teacher Onizuka (One-Shot)**


	2. Toyota Sprinter

Hot Pursuit

A You're Under Arrest Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Miyuki and Natsumi advances to the next level of traffic handling situations. They have been positioned at the highway patrol section of the Traffic Division of Bokuto Police Department. Exactly after their promotion, numerous highway violators were caught using stolen vehicles with tampered plates, but could this be a conspiracy. What's happening?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of You're Under Arrest, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 2: Toyota Sprinter 

Caution: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

"Another day another work and another violator is what I predict" Miyuki said to Aoi.

"Well as usual, Natsumi is late, where is the chief anyway" Aoi asked.

"Well he's talking with the Lieutenant, but I'm suspecting that there is a conspiracy behind this and we'll have a briefing of the next vehicle that was stolen, but... oh look at the time, I need to go on patrol already." Miyuki said. "But how about Natsumi-san?" Aoi asked. "She knows my route and time, so please punch her in again" Miyuki said then left.

"This is the 5th time this week, when will she ever learn" Aoi sighed

Miyuki is now in his vehicle and as predicted, Natsumi is now waiting for her at the intersection of Kachidoki Bridge and Niigata road.

"Oi Miyuki" Natsumi waved then was crossing the street when a dashing Toyota Sprinter passed between them. Natsumi evaded it and Miyuki started her sirens and Natsumi ran inside the car.

"This is Bokuto three, we have spotted a green Toyota Sprinter headed westbound in Niigata road from Kachidoki 1 chrome intersection, over" Natsumi radioed. "Roger that Bokuto three, engage pursuit" "Roger that Bokuto three responding"

The suspect was turning with precision and was also turning in tight alleys. Then they went out of the city and out on the open, two-lane highway to Sendai, which was a non-jurisdictional highway and they can pursuit.

"This is the Bokuto Police Department, pull over to the side of the road" Natsumi said at the megaphone

Suspect did not respond and accelerated more. Miyuki caught up with ease

"This is your final warning, pull over the side of the road" Natsumi again said at the megaphone

Suspect did nit respond again and this time, made an overtake on a long trailer.

"Dispatch, suspect is not responding, please inform units in the vicinity" Natsumi radioed

"Roger that Bokuto three, Sendai trooper seven will be your cover" HQ replied

After a few minutes, they saw the trooper at the other side of the road and tried to stop the raging suspect.

"This is Sendai trooper seven, reporting for duty" The trooper said

"Roger that unit seven, be advised, suspect is driving it radically, approach with extreme caution, we are headed uphill" Natsumi radioed as they caught up with the suspect again.

"Roger, give me some room, I'll pit him down" The trooper suggested.

"Bad idea, he might fall off the cliff, pit maneuver is not applicable at this situation trooper" Natsumi radioed

"Roger that"

"Bokuto three, this is dispatch, what is your current situation?" HQ radioed

"This is Bokuto three, we are climbing about 80 to 100 kilometers per hour at the S-curves near the long tunnel" "Roger that, be advised that Sendai police Jurisdiction is up ahead, we don't want any screw ups" HQ replied and thought about last time

Miyuki then matched the speed of the suspect until they were about to approach a tight curve. Neither of them were slowing down or stopping, then the unexpected happened

CRASH!

Then the trooper screeched to a stop and radioed "Dispatch, suspect is down, repeat, suspect fell over a cliff, send a wrecker and an ambulance half a click from the long tunnel" "Roger that Sendai 7"

Miyuki and Natsumi survived the turn, due to Miyuki's expertise, she pulled the handbrake and pushed the gear to 2nd, then pressed hard on the gas as the vehicle made a 180 degree turn and stopped with the back of their vehicle facing the cliff.

After a while

Lieutenant Kinoshita and Aoi arrived at the scene with Nikkaido (Forgot her first name, please tell me!)

"This is the car that was in the briefing a while ago"

**TBC**

Well, this is my first fic in this category, although I am not a fanatic of the series I like it and I decided to make a fic of it as well. And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

Many thanks to my first reviewer, Mr./Ms.: AlyssCO1, and please the statement below!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Hot Pursuit in the category of You're Under Arrest.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, **Which means, it could have been the sequel of the series

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of You're Under Arrest are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Broadcaster: **TBS

**Distributor: **Bandai Visual

**Music Production: **Victor Entertainment

**Production: **Bandai Visual, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, and Taiho Shichuazo Production Committee

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Licensed: **AnimEigo

**Recording Studio: **Coastal Carolina Sound Studios

**Subtitles: **AnimEigo

**Translation: **AnimEigo

_**Spanish Productions Staff:**_

**Broadcaster: **Chilevision (Chile), ETC TV (Chile), Magic Kids (Latin America), and RCN (Colombia)

**Distributor: **Televix (Latin America)

**Dubbing: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile (Latin America)

**Recording Studios: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-10-04)

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (FINISHED)**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest**

**Seduction – Great Teacher Onizuka (One-Shot)**


	3. Nissan Skyline and Mazda RX7

**Hot Pursuit**  
A You're Under Arrest Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter 

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Miyuki and Natsumi advances to the next level of traffic handling situations. They have been positioned at the highway patrol section of the Traffic Division of Bokuto Police Department. Exactly after their promotion, numerous highway violators were caught using stolen vehicles with tampered plates, but could this be a conspiracy. What's happening?

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of You're Under Arrest, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Chapter 3: Nissan Skyline and a Mazda RX7**

Caution: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! 

Miyuki is now driving with her usual car on a Saturday morning. Since they were promoted to highway patrolling, they only had work on weekdays.

Miyuki parked her car and went to a vehicular exhibit near the outskirts of Bokuto. Miyuki, as a huge fan in cars, really wanted to make her trip here count and wanted to buy something.

Alas, she saw something that would meet her hunger in this obsession, and then a robber snatched her whole bag away from her and ran. Miyuki now chased the felon and then outside.

There was a skyline parking by the road behind Miyuki's car and once it parked, the owner went out, just then, the robber shot him down and taking his car, speeding through the highway.

Being a police, Miyuki had a radio installed in her vehicle as well and radioed, "This is Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa, I have a civilian down here, I need an EMS team on the double, I also have a silver Nissan Skyline on our hands, suspect is armed and dangerous and just took a turn at the village over."

"Roger that… Calling all units, calling all units, we have a reckless silver Nissan Skyline, running at the old village, suspect is armed and dangerous, please approach with caution"

Miyuki then stood up and went to the gasping male who was shot. Just in time, an EMS team got to her aid and helped the man. As soon as the shot man was got into the ambulance, she got into her vehicle and turned on her siren.

"Dispatch, what is the suspect's status?" Miyuki asked then took a sharp turn.

"Suspect is at the bridge connecting to the main highway, officer Nakajima and Unit 8 is chasing them"

"Understood" Miyuki radioed and took another turn, which led her to the main highway.

Just in time, Miyuki blocked the bridge's entry to the highway and the suspect has no escape since it was a single lane bridge.

"THIS IS OFFICER KOBAYAKAWA OF THE BOKUTO HIGHWAY PATROL, PULL OVER AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND FINAL WARNING"

The suspect did not comply. Instead, it accelerated more than a 100 kilometers per hour.

It was nearing Miyuki so she shot her paintballs, making the felon swerve a little since he can't see the road. Miyuki then hopped in her car and backed away as the speeding car flew and landed at the opposing side hitting a trailer and making the container vans fall off.

Miyuki then got over the ledge and ran to the wreckage.

"You are under ar…" She was about to say when she flipped him over and saw that he was dead.

But that's not the only thing she discovered, the truck that the car hit was filled with drugs and the back compartment of the car had several ammunitions and M16 rifles.

"What the hell is happening here" Miyuki said dumbfounded.

"Wow, killing two birds with one bullet… you really are amazing as they say Officer Kobayakawa" A man said.

Miyuki turned around and saw a man with the same age as her smiling.

"Lieutenant Jake Koji Kinosuke, Los Angeles Police Department at your service" The brown haired man said.

"Los Angeles PD, but…" Miyuki said and was cut off

"Yes, I know, we are here for a training exercise and when your Captain here was fetching me, he received a call from your Headquarters, so he brought me here as well, and may I say, he really is bragging about you and your partner"

"You speak Japanese pretty good Lieutenant" Miyuki was surprised at his Japanese accent.

"Well I am fifty percent Japanese after all, besides, I've been taking a lot of lessons back home and a lot of vacations here in Japan as well" Jake shrugged.

"I see, well thank you I guess, Lieutenant Miyuki Kobayakawa" Miyuki said and shook hands with him.

Then the blond went to the wreckage to investigate.

"Where's the driver of the truck?" Miyuki asked.

"He's being transported to the nearest hospital," An Officer reported.

"I see…" Miyuki said and went to the crime scene then they heard an officer scream 'OI STOP RIGHT THERE, WOAH STOP!' and a car ramming at the barricades and shooting the ambulance killing the driver of the truck and some personnel.

After that, the Mazda RX7 sped off the highway. With Miyuki's car on the other side of the road and no more available units, she commandeered an ambulance that was parked there as well. Jake saw this and rode at the passenger seat.

"Lieutenant what are you…"

"It's best to see the best in action personally…" Jake smiled and added, "Drive"

Miyuki smirked and smiled evilly as well and said, "Buckle Up!" and screeched the ambulance on the highway catching up with the dozen of police cruisers and a red RX7.

The highway had 4 four lanes and the police are occupying the 2 lanes on the right, which gave Miyuki space on the 2nd lane to overtake.

The police officers saw this and blocked the speeding ambulance, which made Miyuki screech the tires because of her reflex on slamming the brakes a bit, and slowed to how the cruiser was going. The police officer then radioed, "Emergency unit, please stay back, we have an armed suspect right ahead, please take an alternative route"

"Negative officer, this is Lieutenant Kobayakawa speaking, let me through NOW!"

"Right away" Said the officer and sped up making way for the ambulance.

The ambulance then made its way up in front and then rammed the suspect's car. The red RX7 then opened fire at the ambulance, which made the glass shatter.

"Damn… suspects have opened fire, suspects have opened fire" Jake radioed.

"Lemme handle this" Jake then suggested. While running in a hundred kilometers per hour and no windshield, they switched places without slowing down.

"You really are amazing, you can change positions while running at high speed… I wonder how good you are at bed…" Jake said and accelerated.

"EXCUSE ME!" Miyuki blushed

"Just kidding" Jake laughed. "So why don't you pit him down?" Miyuki suggested still red from embarrassment.

"The skyway is too high and it's a congested traffic you see, that would put other vehicles in danger, besides, your concrete barriers are like ramps so if I pit him here, it's either he goes flying at the right, or ramps at the left and flies as well off the skyway and down to whatever is below us."

"Well what are you planning"?

"Our tactic when it comes to this" He smirked and sped up ramming the RX7 again, but this time, he stayed at the rear of the vehicle still pushing it.

He then accelerated more and more making the car in front unstable and skid to the side and spun off halting to a stop.

"Wow, that was amazing" Miyuki said dumbfounded.

"Well my vehicle back home is an SUV, this ambulance is no different" He shrugged.

"Excellent work Lieutenant Kobayakawa" Captain Arizuka said.

"But sir… it was…" Then she was cut off by a nudge, courtesy of Jake. Then she pulled her away and said, "Don't tell him it was me, It's against the rules for us to help local police at a level 3 situation."

"I see, well thanks again I guess" Miyuki said.

"Same here, I had fun seeing the best here" Jake said as he kissed the back of her palm

She does admit that he was a hot guy though she is having second thoughts because of Nakajima.

Little did she know though that Nakajima was boiling hot and red as a chili behind a cruiser when he saw Jake kiss Miyuki's hand.

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

Sorry about the looooong update, I hope this new chapter will compensate for it. Gomen

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES, **Which means, it could have been the sequel of the series

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

_**Full Disclaimer**:_ **All rights and privileges of You're Under Arrest are trademarks and property of the following:  
**_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **TBS  
**Distributor: **Bandai Visual  
**Music Production: **Victor Entertainment  
**Production: **Bandai Visual, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, and Taiho Shichuazo Production Committee  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Licensed: **AnimEigo  
**Recording Studio: **Coastal Carolina Sound Studios  
**Subtitles: **AnimEigo  
**Translation: **AnimEigo  
_**Spanish Productions Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Chilevision (Chile), ETC TV (Chile), Magic Kids (Latin America), and RCN (Colombia)  
**Distributor: **Televix (Latin America)  
**Dubbing: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile (Latin America)  
**Recording Studios: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own You're Under Arrest Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 02-04-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) Chapter 3 released  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
